Sunday Morning
by TrulyRomantic
Summary: Takano watches Ritsu sleeping and reminsces how much he loves him. Takes place in chapter 14 when Takano and Onodera were in Kyoto. Takano mentioned in page 62 that Onodera slept in past noon in the hotel on Sunday. Since they were together and the whole day was unwritten, I like to think that this is what Takano was thinking as he was waiting for Onodera to wake up.


"Hey Onodera wake up! It's already noon."

A soft mumble and lazy turn to the side was all he got in response as Ritsu just quietly snuffled in deep sleep.

'I feel like he's just going to sleep this whole trip.'

Well it's not like it matters though, the only reason I wanted to come in the first place was to be near him. Just like this is fine.

He watched his chest rise and gently fall from his sleepy breathing.

Takano reached over and tousled his chestnut locks. His hair was very soft and warm from his slumbering little head.

'Sometimes I can't believe you're actually right here. After completely losing you for 10 years, here you are sleeping right beside me. Right here where I can kiss you and hold you. It feels like a dream, after having waited for you for so many years and subsequently given up on ever having you again. I waited for a long time...still dreaming that I'd be able to find you someday and make you mine again. When I heard you had a fiancé it dashed all my hopes and I figured it was time to move on. I thought I was just being stubborn living a sad stupid dream that I could still be with my beloved after we had parted years ago. It seemed so incredibly hopeless and yet I could never change my feelings for you.'

'Is it normal to be so stubbornly in love with someone for 10 years when we only dated for a short amount of time? I barely knew you and I still barely know you. And yet when I'm with you I know that you're definitely the one I love. I met you again suddenly after a decade and completely fell for you again, like some kind of character in a shoujo manga. Even though you were constantly trying to push me away and still are. Although I think most of it is just your walls you put around yourself. I don't mind though, as long as I'm the only one who can go past those barriers.

I thought I had lost my love forever and yet here you are so close to me.

And although I still don't have you back completely. I still don't have hold of your heart completely. As long as you're still here, letting me be close to you, I will be fine. I don't mind waiting, I've already gotten used to it for a long time. It's just...as long as you near me, I don't have to be so scared of that loneliness again. So however many months or years, I'm happy being close to you, you're heart in reach. Because this time, I definitely won't lose you again.

'I really do love you Ritsu.'

"...Takano..." He sleepily mumbled.

Is he awake or talking in his sleep again?

His eyelids still heavily drooped down in peaceful slumber.

"...Takano-sa...I..."

He shuffled a bit now in bed, still dreaming.

"...I really do-..."

'What?'

"really...do...lo-..."

Takano leaned closer to his beloved sleepily mumbling, his unconcious face seemingly struggling.

"...I lo..."

He continued to quiety sleep talk.

"..loathe you..."

'You really are the worst' Takano sighed crankily.

"...Takano-san...you jerk...how can I...to sensei...the...deadline..."

Ritsu's face grimacing in sleepy distress.

'You... are you having a nightmare about work!? Geez even sleeping in on vacation he thinks about work'

" ...the printers...what do I...ahhh...where's...manuscript..."

Takano didn't want to admit even to himself that earlier for a moment there he got excited, 'Ugh what the hell is your problem, acting like you were going to say something important, what is it I like so much about this guy anyway?'

"...ahhh...can't...believe...Takano-san...we made...it."

Ritsu's distraught expression gently melted off into a serene smile.

'_Oh...right._.._**everything**_.'

They say you like someone for their good side and love them for their flaws. Although I wish you would just hurry up and return my feelings, your stubbornness is part of what I love about 's all part of your straight forward honesty. I know you won't come back to me until you're sincerely ready. I'll keep watching over you until then, so when you do come back to me give yourself totally and utterly completely to me. I want your everything. And I won't give up ever again.

"...w-...did it...so glad..."

He started mumbling again.

Takano's fingers running through Onodera's soft hair, then gently tracing the bridge of his nose, his close eyelids and his warm cheeks.

"...Takano-san...Thank yo..."

Takano's eyebrows raised as his eyes lit up to Ritsu's soft words.

"It's okay Ritsu...in return just let me be by your side forever..."

Takano cuddled him close and gave a gentle squeeze.

He only held him for a little bit until his lashes fluttered open slowly.

"T-TAKano-san!? What are you doing?!"

Onodera immediately started squirming.

"Ahh, in your sleep you said something along the lines, 'Takano-san please hold me'"

"I did not!"

"You really do talk too much in your sleep."

"Di- did I say anything weird?" He asked nervously.

"Why? Were you dreaming about me?"

"O-of course not!" His cheeks faded into a deep blush.

Takano snuggled him up closer, resting his chin on Onodera's fluffy bed head.

These little moments like this were so peaceful.

"You know it's almost like we're marr-"

"Don't say it!"

"geez, do you always plan to be so obstinate?"

"I-i can't help it, jus- being around you makes me so flustered." He muttered his little face bright red.

"Was that a confession?"

"No! I-I didn't mean it like tha-"

Takano squeezed Onodera very tightly.

"I love you."

"Wh-why are you always so..." His flushed face seemed to struggle for words as he was snuggled closer.

Just to be able to hold you like this again, seeing you get flustered over the things I say. The warmth of you against me. That little bright happiness. That is very precious for me.


End file.
